


dear, love

by therapiste



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: I'm such in love with keith/zach, M/M, This is Bad, its only drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapiste/pseuds/therapiste
Summary: my head is creating well too much drabbles/OS about keith/zach relationship
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld
Kudos: 2





	1. will you let me out of yours

Labels, Keith didn't like it. It was perhaps what he hated the most in our society. He just wanted to break free from the rules he was given based on his weight, his height, his partner. He was happy, when he realized that he and his gang were fighting this. He had no barriers, they were just themselves, happy as they were.

The most affected was probably been Eugene, taken by all the disarray of his family, rules to be observed to be accepted as what he was in his large closet. Every item of clothing he had had to put on to pass himself off as what he wasn’t.

But ... The one who had broken the heart of the great giant the most was this little man. A little man no higher than the door he was just passing through, that little man with such a fragile heart. Who, every day, tried to fight a little more against himself. 

Keith admired him.

Keith loved him terribly.

Keith wanted to give everything to protect this frail being, who was struggling to get up in the morning himself. Who was probably in pain with every breath of air, but, every time he breathed, it was happiness for the great giant. He would probably never tell her that it wasn't the same anymore. Keith smiled as he saw him walk through that famous door. 

“Hey, Keith, is everything okay?” 

The blond gave him a look filled with sweetness. 

"Of course !" _Now that you are here._ __


	2. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is silent,   
> under the rain.

Keith was in the rain, the drops of water rolling gently over his shoulders. He hadn't opened his eyes, he just felt all those pearls rolling down his big shoulders. He waited, watching every part of his heart roll too, along with the rain.

He took a step forward, saying nothing, his eyes still closed facing those main streets that surely overlook him. He, who is nevertheless so great, feels devastated by a single weak being.

Keith flutters his eyelids, he feels the raindrops running down his face again, he doesn't know what to think, he doesn't know what to do, he's right there, in the rain falling on him.

Hold on, his phone rings.  
Keith doesn't want to answer, Keith doesn't want to talk to anyone, he just wants to come face to face with himself, and wonder what really just happened.

It couldn't be ... true.

No, impossible, it's false, a real lie that is hollowed out under his feet, and he falls into it, he feels his heart merge with all the emotions of his brain, he no longer knows what he feels, who he is.

Oh. But since when?

Since when this single being had become so important to him, since when was he no longer the same person when he was without him, since when had he needed him so much in his life, since when had he been running his life of a simple smile? No, Keith had dug this hole himself, and he had already fallen in it.

His phone starts ringing again, the rain starts to fall again. He hung up.

"Keith, fuck you ! trust me, you're gonna tell me where you are immediately!" it was Eugene, he had never heard him so angry.

Keith wanted to answer, but the tears flowed, and he couldn't let a note come out of his mouth.

"Keith ... please."

No answer, again. 

"Holy shit, stop being silent, you know I loved him too-"

"Don't you fucking dare talking about him." he shouts, finally.

He hangs up violently and throws his phone to the ground, one step on it, another, kicking in the rain which roars his anger.

Because no one loved Zach Kornfelds more than Keith.

And no one will ever love Zach Kornfelds more than Keith.

Because one death often follows another.


End file.
